


A Taste of Silver

by Venetia5



Series: craving something more [1]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack Morton, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venetia5/pseuds/Venetia5
Summary: There was a fire running through his veins, lighting up every nerve ending in his body, and his skin itching, like he was about to throw it off, give in to the animal that lurked beneath. Jack could feel the wolf at the back of his mind, pacing, waiting until he finally lost control and let the animal inside him loose.For the prompt: the werewolves from the order have an apres-kill orgy





	A Taste of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first time writing for this fandom, but I really did like the show (even if it _is_ a bit of a poor man's The Magicians, it is still different and entertaining), and as anyone who knows my writing knows, I can't resist filling a prompt. So here it is. It's not exactly an orgy, but I am thinking of maybe continuing this at a later date, because I really do like these characters.
> 
> I've ignored the ending with the amnesia powder, so you can either surmise that they got hit with hit and recovered their memories, or it simply never happened. Open to interpretation.
> 
> Title taken from the amazing song by Until the Ribbon Breaks.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

There was a fire running through his veins, lighting up every nerve ending in his body, and his skin itching, like he was about to throw it off, give in to the animal that lurked beneath. Jack could feel the wolf at the back of his mind, pacing, waiting until he finally lost control and let the animal inside him loose.

He tossed his head back, letting out a long, obscene moan. Above him, he could see their leader smirking as he pushed Jack closer to the edge, the edge of his self-control, his sanity. Jack knew Hamish was testing just how far he could push him until he finally broke and lost control. He wanted to hold on, to show Hamish that he wouldn’t go so easily, but, unfortunately, his mind and body hadn’t agreed on that.

Jack let out a long stream of curses as Hamish twisted his hand on the upstroke, his nails long and sharp and skirting dangerously along the underside of Jack’s cock, causing sparks to run through to run through his body, his toes curling and heat pooling in his groin. He knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer, not for his first time, no matter how much he wanted to wipe that maddening smirk off Hamish’s face.

Hamish stroked once, twice more, his nails so close to breaking the skin each time, and the danger somehow, inexplicably, made the fire in Jack’s veins run even hotter. It only took another stroke before Jack was spilling into his hand, white sparks going off behind his closed eyelids. Hamish continued to stroke him through his orgasm, until he was shaking from overstimulation and the intensity of it all.

He tried to pull away from Hamish, but the older wolf was still perched on Jack’s thighs, his weight pinning the younger to the sofa, and Jack squirmed, trying to escape Hamish’s torturous strokes, weakly batting at Hamish as he continued to shake, glaring up as the other paid no mind to his protests, merely pinned his flailing arms against the cushions and continued his strokes.

Hamish bent down, careful that his weight was still pinning Jack to the sofa, and placed his lips next to Jack’s ear, teeth grazing it lightly as he spoke. “I want to see if I can make you come again,” Hamish whispered, and Jack wasn’t sure if he wanted to curse him or cry. It was all too much, he could feel the sensation stirring inside him again, could feel Midnight, even closer to the surface now, pawing at the edges of his mind, howling to be let out, and it was tempting, but he didn’t want to lose control completely, didn’t want to hurt Hamish, nor let him see how easily he could break Jack down.

He heard a moan from somewhere in the room and tried to look past Hamish’s body to see where it had come from. He could see Lilith and Randall on the sofa, Lilith pinning Randall down to the sofa the same way Hamish was pinning him down, her body undulating above the other wolf who looked as ruined as Jack felt. He could see Randall fighting to maintain control as Lilith threw her head back and tightened her legs around him, causing him to let out another low moan.

He snapped his attention back to Hamish when his strokes began to speed up, pushing Jack close to the edge once again. Hamish ducked his head down and began to kiss and bite his way across Jack’s collarbone and down his chest, leaving a trail of hickeys that both knew it would be impossible to cover up, and Jack moaned once again.

His moan was choked off when Hamish began to bite at Jack’s nipples, licking and sucking them until they were peaked and sensitive, and he let go of Jack’s hands to twist the nubs between his torturous fingers. Jack bit down harshly on his lip, drawing blood, and Hamish’s eyes snapped up to Jack’s face, eyes focusing in on the blood that began to trickle down Jack’s chin from his split lip. Hamish’s tongue darted out to taste the blood, licking own lips slightly as he tasted Jack’s blood, before he began to lap at the blood still oozing from the small wound.

Jack’s moans got louder and louder as Hamish continued his lapping and strokes, and his body began to arch up against Hamish’s, trying to find some sort of release, some end from this, but Jack knew that he wouldn’t come until Hamish wanted him to. Still, his hips bucked up of their own accord, seeking _more_ , and Hamish obliged, rubbing the head of Jack’s cock, the slit, before slowing back down to the lazy, languid strokes of before, driving Jack mad with his teasing.

Jack bucked his hips up again, but with more force this time, trying to throw Hamish off, wanting to take his pleasure, rather than letting Hamish, the sadistic bastard, set his own slow and torturous pace, to watch Jack slowly lose control.

Instead, Hamish growled, lowering his full weight down onto Jack’s thighs, and Jack realised that Hamish had been holding back before, that he was now a virtually immovable weight. His pupils were ringed with silver, teeth slightly elongated, nails longer and sharper than before, and Jack could see that Hamish was trying to hold back his own transformation, trying not to give into the wolf.

Jack had seen what happened when the wolf took control, had seen how often Hamish and Randall and Lilith would end up fighting for dominance, and, inevitably, fucking. Thus far, Jack had managed to avoid those fights, knowing that, as the pack’s newest member and at the bottom of the hierarchy, the pack _omega_ , as Lilith had called him, there was no way he would stand a chance in any of those fights. Even Lilith and Randall could barely hold their own against Hamish, the _alpha_ of the pack, their leader, and, despite his hide being most cunning, rather than strongest, was still the strongest of them all.

With Hamish’s transformation so close, and Jack’s own wolf so close to the surface, he knew that one wrong move would mean that he’d finally end experiencing one of those fights. It almost made him wish that he hadn’t started this. _Almost._

In truth, it had been Randall’s accidental slip that had led to this. They’d been enjoying their normal _après-kill_ cocktails, Jack curled up on the sofa next to Hamish, when Randall had made a flippant comment about how the pack used to get rid of the excess energy, that thrumming feeling still running through their veins after a hunt, by fucking it away. Jack’s head had snapped up, and he’d stared up at his friend open-mouthed, trying to process the admission. When Randall’s brain had finally caught up to what he’d said, he’d tried to stutter an excuse, but Lilith had, thankfully, shut him by kissing him, swinging her leg over his and straddling him.

Jack had watched as they’d effectively begun to have fully-clothed sex in front of him. He’d only dragged his eyes away from the show happening before him when Hamish had caught his chin between his fingers and turned Jack’s face towards his, his eyes searching Jack’s for any sign of hesitation, before he’d leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jack’s slack ones. It had taken a few moments for Jack to process what was happening before he’d begun to respond, practically climbing into Hamish’s lap when he’d wrapped his hand in Jack’s hair and deepened the kiss.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” had been the only warning Jack had had, to which he’d nodded enthusiastically, before he’d found himself pressed down into the cushions of the sofa and in his current position.

Jack lay still for a few moments as Hamish fought to get himself back under control, trying to avoid setting Hamish off in again.

After a few moments, Hamish regained control, his breathing slowing down, nails and fangs retracting. Hamish let out another growl as he bent back down, and the sound sent a thrill through Jack, nerves lighting up once again. Hamish began to devour Jack’s mouth and rut against him furiously, and Jack’s breath began to come in pants, embarrassing breathy moans escaping past his lips as Hamish began to let his more _animalistic_ side take control.

It only took a few more minutes of rutting and biting kisses before Jack came, spilling across his stomach. He lay there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath, as Hamish pulled away and flopped back on the cushions at the other end of the sofa.

Jack was confused for a moment, as he knew, even as gone as he’d been when he’d come, that Hamish hadn’t come. He looked at the other in uncertainty and noticed the dark look of feral desire on Hamish’s face, but it was only when Hamish crooked his finger at him that he finally understood what Hamish was waiting for.

He moaned when Hamish roughly fisted his hand in Jack’s hair, pulling him in for a vicious kiss, if it could be called that, before guiding him down towards his cock, and Jack licked his lips in apprehension, looking up to Hamish for encouragement, before he began to lap gently at the head of Hamish’s cock.

He wanted to tell Hamish that he’d never done this, never even had it done to him, that he only knew about this from porn and the magazines he’d shoved under his mattress, but he suspected that Hamish already knew. It would be impossible for him not to, since Lilith had declared that she could smell his virginity a mile off, and Jack hadn’t been sure if she’d meant that literally or not.

Regardless of Jack’s inexperience, Hamish tightened his fingers in Jack’s hair when he began to pull away, guiding him back to his cock, and Jack licked hesitantly at the head. He was surprised when Hamish let out a moan of his own, and he looked up to see the _alpha_ had dropped his head back against the cushions, eyes closed, lips parted.

Jack licked again at the head, and then, remembering what Hamish had done when he’d been stroking Jack earlier, tongued at the slit, startling slightly when Hamish’s hips rocked upwards and he let out something between and snarl and a growl, fingers tightening even more and urging him on.

Jack became bolder, licking long stripes up the underside of Hamish’s cock, encouraged by the moans spilling from Hamish’s lips. He wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, and sucked, revelling in the way Hamish responded, began to swirl his tongue around the head, before sliding his lips down the length of Hamish’s cock, taking as much as he thought he could fit, and sucked again.

Jack almost choked when Hamish’s hips suddenly jerked upwards, cock forcing its way further down Jack’s throat, leaving him unable to breathe. He sputtered and coughed when he finally pulled off Hamish’s cock, and he could feel Hamish rubbing his thumb on the back of Jack’s skull, both a comforting and apologetic gesture.

Jack shot him a slightly wobbly smile as he ducked down again, unwilling to let it put him off. He wanted to drive Hamish to the edge as he’d driven Jack to the edge, to see him lose a bit of that infuriating smugness and enviable self-control. He wrapped his lips around the head of Hamish’s cock once again, and began to bob up and down, sucking occasionally, alternating between sucking and swirling his tongue round the hot, hard length, and he watched as it slowly drove Hamish insane, the unpredictability of it all.

Hamish tugged on Jack’s hair insistently, trying to drag him off his cock, and Jack knew that he was about to come, that Hamish was trying to be polite in that way of his, rather than simply giving Jack no warning. Jack, however, ignored him, and did his best to swallow Hamish’s come when he finally spilled down Jack’s throat, but he could feel a bit of it trickle from the corners of his mouth.

He pulled off Hamish’s cock, and was pulled into another desperate, biting kiss, Hamish licking away the come that had escaped from Jack’s lips.

Eventually, Jack pulled away and collapsed onto Hamish’s chest, cradled in the other’s strong, comforting embrace. He could feel Hamish pressing kisses into his hair and let his eyes close briefly, before they shot open as he heard a moan from the other sofa, and looked over, realising that Lilith and Randall were somehow still going at it.

“They’re insatiable,” Hamish whispered in his ear, chuckling softly when Lilith flipped him off without so much as looking at him. “You’ll see what I mean after our next hunt.”

Jack shuddered at the thought. He was exhausted, having had two orgasms wrung from him. He couldn’t imagine trying to keep up with Lilith and Randall when he could barely keep his eyes open. He felt Hamish’s chest move beneath him as he let out another chuckle, presumably at the slight distress that Jack knew laced his normal scent.

Hamish tightened his arms around Jack’s smaller form, wrapping him up in a tight embrace as Jack’s eyes began to droop shut.

“Go to sleep, _omega_.”

Jack wanted to protest, but he was so tired, and Hamish simply shushed him and began to smooth his hair back from his forehead in a repetitive, almost hypnotic gesture, and Jack found himself slowly drifting off to the sounds of Randall and Lilith’s moans, and Hamish’s strong heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comments and con-crit are always welcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> As I mentioned before, the amnesia powder ending is mentioned here, so you can either assume they recovered their memories, or they weren't hit with it.


End file.
